Camp Dauntless
by VolleyballGirl838
Summary: Kris Eaton, twin sister of Tobias Eaton, has a few problems on her hands this summer. One of which, involves her having to survive the summer with her brother's best friend, Zeke, to whom she shares a hateful relationship with. Will she be able to handle a summer with him at Camp Dauntless? Most of all, will she find out who heard her singing on the last day of school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Divergent/real life fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent (but I do have copy write to my OCs and the basis of the storyline)**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!"

The lights flicked on in my room as I felt a pillow get thrown at my face.

"Damn it, Four! Get the hell out of my room!" I screamed.

The loud skrillex mix of my twin's favorite song filled the room, as Four snickered.

"FOUR!" I screamed. I was definitely not a morning person. Especially on the last day of school, that just made me want to sleep in longer. I jumped out bed and grabbed my brother's shirt violently, holding my fist inches from his face.

"What, Marcus told me to wake you up or else you have to walk to school. And by the way, you only have twenty minutes. If I were you I wouldn't waste that on beating me," Four grinned with the most annoying satisfaction in his voice.

I groaned and pushed him out of my room, sending away the annoying sounds of his favorite music as well. I turned on my radio as I walked to my bathroom. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana was playing. I switched the volume up all the way so that it was blasting through my room. Normally this would get me a beating from my father, but ever since he met his girlfriend, Johanna, he's been more lenient.

I sang along to the song as I pulled my light brown hair out of it's braid. It fell in surfer waves around my shoulders. I put some hair spray in it and brushed my teeth. In honor of Nirvana I pulled out my black T-shirt with their signature smiley face on it. I threw it on, along with some old jean shorts and my high top converse. I pulled on some black and yellow knee-high socks and scrunched them down a little before pulling on my shoes.

I walked back into the bathroom and slicked some eyeliner on around my eyes. That's all I ever really did in the morning. Sometimes I'd put foundation on if I had any acne, but I took good care of my skin so that really never happened. I hated lip gloss, it was so sticky. And my eyelashes were naturally long so mascara really wasn't necessary.

I shut off the radio, grabbed my backpack, and ran out of the room. While walking past the kitchen I noticed my dad's girlfriend cooking breakfast that nobody was going to eat. Not that we didn't like her cooking, it was just that we had to leave so early every day. As I walked past her I grabbed a few pieces of bacon and ran out the front door.

My dad was already pulling out of the driveway by the time I caught up to him.

"Wait!" I screamed. I did not want to walk to school.

He stopped and let me jump in the backseat. Four's two best friends were sitting in the back; Uriah and Zeke. They were brothers.

"Hey, Kris. Lucky you caught up," Zeke smirked. He refused to let me have the window seat, so I was forced to sit in the middle of them. I hated Zeke sometimes, and I knew that he hated me. He was such a cocky little player, at least around me. I've heard girls talk about him like he was such a sweet guy. I wanted to vomit every time I heard that. Uriah was okay; he was always nice to me, probably because he was a year younger than the three of us and had more sense. However, it was like Zeke just wanted to be the cockiest jerk that he could possibly be around me.

"You look hot today," Zeke stated sarcastically.

"Likewise," I muttered with the same amount of vicious sarcasm. If there was one thing I could do, it was be sarcastic.

Before he could utter another word I slipped my headphones on and was blasting rock so loud that he could hear it. I could sense Zeke glaring at me while I silently smiled to myself.

* * *

I walked toward Christina and Tris when I got out my dad's car. I was fuming. Zeke had slamed the door right in my face as I was getting out. After my dad had pulled out of the school parking lot, I didn't hesitate to send an icy glare in Zeke's direction.

"Jeez, Kris, your mad," Christina said to me. She had a slight smirk on her face that I really was contemplating smacking off.

"Christina," I began, "I love you, your my best friend, but sometimes I want to punch you. I'm sorry I'm telling you the flat out truth."

She laughed in return. "So are you going to Camp Dauntless this summer?"

I sighed. I hated that camp so much. I would rather be spending my time at volleyball camps.

"I wasn't planning on it, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, change of plans for you because I already signed you up!" Christina squealed.

"Along with everybody else in 'the group'," Tris sighed. "The Group" was our little clique, I guess you could call it. It consisted of Tris, Christina, myself, and a few other friends of mine; as well as Four, Uriah, Zeke, and a few other friends of Four's.

"No wonder you guys are such good friends, you're both major Debbie Downers," Christina said, while folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey, I can't help it when my brother wakes me up by playing 'Turn Down for What' if you have a problem with my attitude this morning, send a complaint to Four, okay?" I muttered defensively.

"He did?!" Tris asked incredulously. "Jesus, I wouldn't be able to deal with Four. I'd end up murdering him."

I put both of my hands up defensively, "Don't think I didn't get close to murdering him. I just wouldn't have had the time to get ready and look good." I felt a smirk cross my face.

"Speaking of which, Nirvana again? REALLY?" Christina began. "Why do you continuously insult my work by wearing the opposite of what I got you for your birthday?"

I grinned, "I don't like tight shirts, Christina. Be lucky that I didn't wear my Alice Cooper T-shirt today." Christina scoffed in reply.

"I just don't see what's the problem with tighter T-shirts. I mean, it's not like your fat. In fact, your like the most fit girl in the whole Sophomore year!"

Suddenly someone's hands closed around my waist. "What about tight T-shirts?" they said.

I looked up to see Zeke. Automatically I elbowed him in the side, hard.

"Ow, what the hell!" he muttered, while letting go of my waist and stepping away from me.

I sent him and icy glare. "Don't touch me," my voice was firm and cold.

He grinned cheekily and whistled.

"Zeke, would you just go?" someone said from behind me. I turned around and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Shawna and her sister Lynn.

"Okay, okay a man knows went he's not wanted," Zeke said as he walked back over toward Four, who gave him a high five along with Will.

Shawna looked as pissed off as I felt. We probably understood each other the best when it came to Zeke, because of her relationship with him for the past year.

"I hate his guts," she muttered loud enough for only me to hear.

"Same," I replied.

I could understand why she had such a bitter hatred for him. I mean, he did break-up with her three months ago over a text message.

"Where's Marlene?" I asked.

Lynn nodded her head in the direction behind my shoulder. I turned around and looked. There stood Marlene, blushing as red as a tomato and talking to Uriah. I couldn't restrain the grin that spread to my face. I knew that she had been crushing on him since they met in seventh grade. Uriah's face suddenly turned a bright shade of scarlet as she giggled.

"Awe, that's adorable!" Christina squealed.

"Good for her," Tris said. "She's been so shy around him, I hope they're going out now."

I giggled, "Oh, they better, because if they aren't then Christina would be forced to set them up on a date."

"Hey!" Christina smacked me in the shoulder.

* * *

I walked home alone. My house wasn't too far from the high school, only a mile. I put my headphones on as I walked, playing Alice Cooper's "School's Out" in honor of the last day of school.

I street that I was walking on was completely bare so I didn't hesitate to sing along. I wasn't afraid to sing along to songs when I was alone. However when there were people around I never sang. Halfway through the song I got a text from a blocked number.

**U have a lovely voice. ;) ~E**

I immediately stopped singing and stared at my phone. I looked around the street, it was completely empty except for a few cars driving by every once in a while.

**Who r u? 4 is this you? ~K**

I waited a few minutes before I got a reply back.

**U know me. ~E**

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about that text. By the time I got home I had gone insane from worrying about it. I made a B-line for Four's room. He had to know something about this.

I barged into Four's dirty room slamming the door in the process. I held out my phone with the text showing. "Four, what the hell is this?!"

"An iPhone 5, why do you ask?" he smirked.

"Shut up, smart ass. I meant the text. Did you send this? Or was it someone else?" I asked angrily.

Four grinned as he read the text, "Someone heard you singing?"

I glared at Four, enough to make he stop grinning. He knew I've never sung in front of anyone in my life.

"I don't see what's the problem. I mean, who cares if someone heard you sing," he says while laying back down his bed, throwing a football up in the air to himself.

"What if they got a video or something?" I said, more to myself than to him. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand. Just forget I even brought it up." I began leaving the room.

When I was at the doorway Four spoke up, "What if I do know who heard you singing?"

* * *

**Okay well that's it for the first chapter. Tell me what you think about it. What you think I need to work on. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS AMAZING! You see I really don't enjoy it when someone says "I hate your story" ONLY BECAUSE it's not descriptive. It doesn't say specifically what you don't like about my story. Well, anyway, reviews are appreciated, but I understand if you don't really want to spend the time to write a review. :) Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey CHAPTER 2! Sorry, I like using all caps. Hey just giving you guys a thank you for reviewing, reviews are greatly appreciated! BTW this chapter is starting right where it left off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (I own my OCs)**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

"What?!" I screamed at Four. He only smirked in return. I violently grabbed my brother's shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Who is it?" I said, anger was radiating out of my voice.

"I did say _what if_," Four grinned.

I let out a scream of frustration and stormed out of my brother's room, slamming the door as loud as possible in the process.

"DAMN YOU!" I screamed from my room. I could almost feel my skin crawling in annoyance and rage.

"Aww, wuv you too sis," Four yelled back in a baby voice.

"You'd better shut up or I'll use you as my own personal punching bag!" I threatened before beginning to pack my bag for Camp Dauntless, considering that we have to leave for camp in two days. I walked toward the radio, blasting rock through my room. Since Marcus wasn't home, I could play it as loud as I want.

An hour later I had migrated to our old concrete basement, when I realized that I had nothing to do. The house pipes ran across the ceiling of the basement and the washer and dryer sat in the corner of the room. As a substitute for darts, I grabbed some old kitchen knives and began throwing them at the dart board in our basement. I had to admit, I was pretty good at throwing knives, better than darts surprisingly. Which was odd considering that the darts were more aerodynamic.

The old phone in our basement interrupted my little game of "darts". I picked up the phone and was surprised to hear Uriah: "Hello? Hello? Four? Kris? HELLO?"

"Uriah, shut up," I said calmly. Sometimes that kid could be such a spaz.

I could almost feel his sheepish grin through the phone, "Sorry, uh wait here's Zeke."

I inwardly groaned as I let out a silent objection.

"Hello," Zeke's voice came through the phone. "Four is this you? I need to tell you something about Kris." I perked up at that, feeling a slight bit of interest in the conversation now.

"This is she," I said with the most obnoxious voice I could ever used in my entire life. "What were you going to say about me, Zeke?" I blinked my eyes innocently, despite the fact that he couldn't see me.

The phone was silent for a moment, before a sudden collection of beeps ended the phone call. A victorious smile crept onto my face as I hung up the phone. I couldn't keep myself from laughing out loud.

* * *

Camp Dauntless was one of five camps surrounding Faction Lake in a forest that was a two hour drive from Chicago. The other four camps were Camp Erudite (a technology camp), Camp Candor (which was actually a reform camp that parents sent their children to if they had issues with lying a lot), Camp Amity (which was your typical happy summer camp with friendship bracelets and that kind of stuff), and then there was Camp Abnegation (which I actually didn't know a lot about, I only knew that everyone called it Camp Stiff because they had zero fun there). All five of these camps seemed to have a slight rivalry to them, I'm not entirely sure why exactly. It just seems to be there.

I arrived at Camp Dauntless with my brother by my side. We each walked toward the cabin that Christina had recommended us for. Christina had put our "group" into the same cabin. We were in cabin five, with two different counselors for our cabin.

As we approach the cabin porch both of our counselors were standing in the doorway. "Welcome campers," a man with tanned bronze skin and a welcoming grin spoke. "I'm Amar and this is Tori, we will be your cabin's head counselors."

Tori spoke firmly and coldly, "Girls bunks are on the right, boys are on the left. And don't think of trying to switch sides or anything."

Four straightened and saluted to the woman. "Yes mam," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and pushed past Four into our cabin. There was a small sitting area and two separate staircases that led to the bunk rooms.

"Kris!" someone squealed and hugged me, hard. When they pulled away I saw Christina's smiling face staring back at me. "I saved you the bed next to me and Tris! Follow me!" Christina took my hand and tugged me up the staircase that led to our bunk room.

The bunk room was a medium sized room, with wooden walls and old single-sized springy beds on creaky metal frames. On the walls, hung taxidermy fish and old newspaper clippings in frames as well as actual fishing poles themselves and old guns.

Christina led me toward a bed in the corner of the room. It was identical to all of the other beds, besides their multi-colored quilts. I set my bag down on the bed and looked over at Tris, who was sitting on the bed next to mine. Her blonde hair was tucked into a bun and she seemed to have a far away look in her eyes.

"Tris?" I questioned. She didn't respond.

"She's been like that for a while, she said that she really needed to talk to you," Christina whispered.

"Tris."

Suddenly she jumped up off the bed. "Kris, I have to tell you something really important. It can't wait," she said quickly. Her dull blue eyes were filled with urgency.

"What, what is it?" I asked, surprised to find confusion in my voice.

"It's about a rumor I heard someone saying." She sighed, "It was about you."

I cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Well... they were talking about, uh singing..." she said slower. I could see the anxious look in her eyes, fearing my response.

"What?!" I blurted. "What were they saying?" My heart rate seemed to pick up drastically.

"Uh, they were talking about how someone said you were a really good singer," Tris said quietly.

"Did they see a video or something? Who did they hear this from?"

"There wasn't a video or anything... it's just that they heard someone say that you were a good singer. I don't know who though."

"Are you a good singer?" Christina asked lightly, almost trying to change the subject slightly.

"That's not something I would enjoy sharing," I said suspiciously. My heart rate was slowing down back to normal.

"Oh come on, you can't be that bad," Tris said. "You can't be as bad as me. I sound like a dying cat."

Without even thinking about it, I started giggling.

* * *

It was noon by the time our counselors had pulled us out of the cabin. Amar seemed to be more enjoyable to be around than Tori, and it was only our first day here.

"Come on," Tori yelled as she barged into our bunk room. "Everyone get their swimsuits on and get your asses out the door. We're doing something special."

Lynn let a groan escape her mouth, before she could cover it up Tori was glaring at her. And it was a scary glare, scary enough to make Lynn creeped out, at least a little bit.

We arrived at the porch of the cabin within five minutes. We had each thrown on a swim suit and some flip flops.

"Alright," Amar began, "We'll be going to the pit today."

"The pit?" Will questioned skeptically.

"Are any of the other campers going?" Shawna asked.

"Not today, we get it all to ourselves," Amar grinned. "Now follow me."

* * *

The pit was a large and deep bay that seemed to lay at the bottom of a fifty foot cliff. Amar had driven us into the bay in a boat, and showed us the path that lead to the top of the cliff.

"Wait, we're jumping off?" Four asked anxiously. I giggled at the memory of his fear of heights.

"Yeah," Tori replied blankly. "And you have to, it's called Camp Dauntless for a reason."

"What if something happens?" Marlene asked quietly.

"Don't worry, we'll be your life guards down here," Amar grinned. "You guys will just have to handle yourselves up there." He pointed to the top of the cliff.

"Now get off and swim to the shore," Tori commanded viciously.

No one made a move until Zeke, who was standing next to me, shoved me off the boat. I fell off head first into the water, forgetting to plug my nose or hold my breath. The water was freezing cold on my bare skin. I quickly swam to the surface and coughed out all of the water I had swallowed. I could hear Zeke laughing from the boat.

"Damn you!" I yelled at him when I finally caught my breath. That didn't seem to last long because he jumped into the lake cannonball style, splashing me in the process.

When he finally surface his face was inches from mine. "Race you to the shore," he grinned before splashing me and swimming away.

I rolled my eyes and swam to the shore as everyone else began jumping off the boat.

I was surprised to find a slip-n-slide set up on top of the cliff, along with some white buckets. It seemed to lead right off the edge. I walked toward Zeke, still angry about him pushing me off the boat.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked with bitterness over-powering my voice.

"Well I wasn't going to jump first," Zeke said. He was grinning like his life depended on it, and his eyes seemed to flicker with excitement. His deep brown eyes... _what? Did I- What- No._

"No way!" Tris yelled in excitement, interrupting my thoughts. "This is so cool!" She grabbed Four's hand, and then stopped dead in her tracks as if she was registering what just happened. He frozen too, and then turned to look down at her. They stared at each other for a few moments before Four gently bent down and kissed her. They stood like that for what seemed like five minutes while everyone stared at them in complete and utter shock.

"Get a room!" I yelled at the same time as another voice. I turned and looked at Zeke who had yelled the same thing. He smirked at me, I couldn't help but glare back at him. _If he tries to pull a move like that, I swear to God..._

"You going to just stand there checking me out, or are you going to jump?" he mocked with a million-dollar smirk on his face.

I laughed out loud. "Checking you out, right," I muttered sarcastically before approaching the slide.

"Wait!" he yelled before dumping a slimy substance over my head. I turned around, nearly burning with anger. "Soap," he grinned. "Makes you go faster."

"You know what," I said. "I think you need a hug." Before he could get away I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him, ready to share my slimy soap.

Zeke and I fell backwards as soon as I hugged him. My cheeks instantly reddened when I realized how close our faces were. Then I noticed his face flush as well, to which I smirked. Before anyone made a move I stole his brand new flat-bill baseball cap right off his head. I stood up and put the hat on, and took another white bucket. I dumped the soap over his head and was out of there like a light.

Zeke was right though, the soap did make you go fast. I slid down the slide and flew straight off the cliff, letting out the loudest scream in my life in the process. The feeling of falling through the air seemed exhilarating. I hit the water with a large splash and swam to the surface. When I emerged from the water, someone was screaming their head off as they fell through the air above me.

I looked up to see Four belly-flop into the water right in front of me. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. When he surfaced he screamed louder than I had.

"Sorry, buddy!" Zeke yelled down from the top of the cliff before he jumped off. I swam towards Four. His chest was bright red from the impact of the water. I tried to hold in my laughter and completely failed.

Amar began throwing some floatees in the water, while Tori turned on the boats radio. "Best Day of My Life" was playing, which I couldn't help but laugh about because it seemed to describe our situation perfectly. I swam towards a large whale shaped floatee and sat on it, holding onto the fins. Zeke cannonballed into the lake, creating a huge splash. When the water had died down he still hadn't surfaced. Four swam to where Zeke had jumped in.

"Zeke?" he yelled loudly, before swimming underwater to look for him.

By this time I had jumped off the floatee and into the water. Suddenly something grabbed my foot and pulled me underwater with force. I screamed and kicked at who it was until they let go of my leg. When I surfaced, Zeke was next to me laughing his head off.

Four had relieved grin on his face as well, but I knew I was anything but happy.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled in anger. I pushed Zeke away.

He couldn't stop laughing to save his life. "Oh my God, you are so gullible!" he laughed. I pulled me into an obnoxious hug. He took his hat off my head, and put it back on. I shoved him away and swam towards the shore.

Christina met me half-way up the cliff. "Kris are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Zeke is such a jerk," I muttered.

Christina grinned. I cocked and eyebrow and tried to hold back a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Your face when you fell on Zeke. You were as red as Marlene on the last day of school... so was Zeke..." Christina giggled. "That was adorable." I shoved her playfully.

"That was not! I don't care what you think!"

We raced to the top of the cliff where Uriah had picked up Marlene and thrown her off the cliff. There was a distant screaming before Uriah jumped off after her. "WHOOO!" Uriah screamed.

Everyone on top of the cliff clapped and screamed for him. Will came running over to Christina and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the slide. I giggled as they took off speeding down the slide. Tris walked toward me with a grin.

"Does it hurt when you hit the water?" she asked.

"Only if you do it like Four," I replied with a laugh. She smiled.

* * *

**Okay, well that's it for now. Hope you liked it! Again please leave a review if you'd like. They are greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think. Oh and I will start working on the mystery of who heard her singing. :D**


End file.
